Sitting On A Bench, Watching The Day Go By
by hobbleit
Summary: Magnus and Tesla sitting on a bench...


**A/N: Hello *waves nervously*. I hate writing in a new fandom for the first time, I just think that the first story never seems quite right; trying to find the voices and all. I also tend not to write for cancelled series but I just got into Sanctuary and since my other ship *cough* McCarter *cough* has just gone down the toilet (why I still watch that atrocity of a programme I'll never know) I'm indulging in a new one.**

**This is just a daft little story I thought up. I wanted it to be shippy but not too shippy so it's just pre-ship really. It's not my usual fare, I usually go for skull crushing angst but variety is the spice of life as they say. It sprang from a song I was listening to and a weird desire to get as many clichés about Whitby into a fic as I possibly could. The title is from the Lindisfarne song Together Forever. This fic is just so Northern England it's not even funny.**

**Anyway, enough of my introductory rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or it's characters. **

* * *

"Really, Nikola, Whitby?" Helen asked incredulously as she sat down on the bench facing the sea next to the Vampire. She hadn't seen him for months and the request he had sent to see her had left her intrigued. She was a little confused as to the choice of destination though.

"Why not?" He smirked back at her. "It seemed a good a place as any. We could even visit Dracula's "grave" while we're here if we so wished."

Helen laughed at his mocking tone. She knew all too well about his feelings towards that particular piece of literature. "I have to say, Nikola, you're always full of surprises. I never thought you'd lower yourself to pay tribute to something you revile so much."

"Who says I'm paying tribute? I'm just here for the fish 'n' chips," Nikola replied, putting added emphasis on the 'n', causing Helen to laugh again. "Though, it is the north of England so we should just be thankful it's not raining."

"Quite," Helen replied. They both fell into silence and Helen stared out towards the North Sea, the cool breeze blowing through her hair. The day was fair, light clouds scattered across the sky allowing the sun to shine down brightly. "As lovely as it is to hear from you why did you ask me here?" Helen asked eventually.

"Do I need a reason?" Nikola replied cryptically. Helen simply rolled her eyes.

"You don't need one but you usually have one."

"Perhaps I just wanted to enjoy the Great British Summer."

"And the fish 'n' chips?" Helen asked jokingly.

"And the fish 'n' chips," Nikola repeated with a smirk. Helen shook her head and laughed. "So, how are things at the new Sanctuary?"

"You could always visit and find out for yourself instead of inviting me somewhere thousands of miles away."

"But it's my unpredictability that makes you love me so," he replied with yet another smirk.

"Oh dear lord. You never stop do you?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way and you know it."

"No, we would never want you to be boring."

"Half the fun of knowing me is not knowing what's going to happen next. I could just turn up on your doorstep or ask you to meet me in far off places… although next time I might choose somewhere a little warmer."

"You will try to be clever. And I'm still waiting for a reason for you asking me to come here."

"I just wanted to see you."

"So, what kind of trouble are you in this time?"

"Apart from you stealing my heart, no trouble at all," Nikola paused for a brief moment. "That came out a bit too cheesy, didn't it?"

"Certainly but points for trying. You still haven't answered me."

"Do we only ever have to meet up when there's a crisis…"

"…Usually one you've created," Helen interjected.

"Usually one I've created," Nikola repeated. "Why can't we just meet up and sit and watch the day go by?"

"Your ulterior motives usually."

"Honestly, this time I have no ulterior motive. I just wanted to see you. No plots for world domination, no Abnormal crises and no children; just you and me."

"Really?"

"And the fish 'n' chips."

"Of course."

Nikola shifted on the bench moving closer to Helen. She didn't move away, instead leaning in slightly to his touch. They fell back into silence as they sat and watched people walking past going about their daily lives as the sun slipped further and further down in the sky.

"So now what?" Helen asked. As happy as she was to spend the day sitting with the Vampire she was puzzled as to what she was doing there.

"Maybe we could find some Goths to scare," he joked. At least Helen hoped he was joking. "Do you think they'd be scared if they saw an actual vampire instead of just worshipping a pathetic imitation of one?"

"That's not what I meant," Helen replied turning serious for the first time all day. "Come back with me."

"You're asking me to come back to the Sanctuary with you? For how long?"

"As long as you like. Or for as long as anyone can stand you."

"And the reason you're asking me this now is…"

"I've missed you," she admitted reluctantly. "As annoying, ego-maniacal and self obsessed as you are, it's far more interesting having you around."

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think," Nikola started, taking Helen's hand in his. "I think that this could be the start of something amazing."


End file.
